Beginning Of Our Romance
by Mussofan04
Summary: Shane and Mitchie, best friends go on a cruise during spring break to see if there romantic feelings can be turned into something more, a relationship between the too of them, out of sight of their friends who are trying to push them together. Follow their coming of a couple. ONe0shot of the IndieCRAwards One-shot Contest.


**Beginning of Our Romance**

I was currently sitting in a small café staring out of the window, sipping my Dr. Pepper waiting for my friend, well I don't know really if that's what he was, to join me. We have been friends since we were 10 and finally we have admitted that our feelings have turned to more than just friendly. The only issue was all our friends kept trying to push us together and we didn't want that, if it was to happen we would let it, if not we wouldn't force it. He called me an hour ago saying he had a few more magazines that we should look through so that's what brought me here.

We knew the feelings were stronger and we did want to try, we really did, but out of the sight of our friends. They were getting really annoying saying to just get together but being friends for so long, could make it a little weird and we didn't want that. We had decided that, since spring break was coming soon, a week away from college and our friends could be a perfect time to see if we could be romantic and in a relationship together. We have been looking through magazines, well brochures about cruises. A cruise was a way to see many different places and we would be alone as our friends already had plans to stay here to go elsewhere.

I smiled my heart fluttering a little thinking about a week all alone, with Shane, he was my best friend. My name was Mitchie and I don't know why but I liked the sound of our names together, Shane and Mitchie, Mitchie and Shane, they just had a ring to them. I smiled absent- mindedly running my hand along the chain on my collar bone resting on the small face of hello kitty. It was a charm for my necklace Shane bought for me on my 13th birthday. I know it was childish but it was from him and I never take it off, just something sentimental to our friendship.

I smiled seeing him turning the corner and he waved as I waved. He soon came in sitting across from me placing magazines down. "Hey you" He said smiling and I smiled back.

"Hey, so more magazines, it's four weeks away we have to decide soon." I said and he nodded.

"I know Mitchie, I just really want to do the Alaskan cruise and you want to do a Caribbean, cruise I don't know how to compromise on that, there is no really in between." He said and I just giggled. It was true we had different preferences but could you blame me. Who wants to be freezing on a holiday, on a boat, on water that is surrounded by ice caps and icebergs?

"I don't understand why you want to do an Alaska cruise" I said running my hands through my hair before grabbing a magazine and flipping through it.

A waiter walked over asking if we needed anything and Shane ordered a DR. Pepper, our favorite soft drink, one of the many things we had in common. "Well would you like me to explain it and I don't understand why you practically want to burn on a beach, you have fair skin."

"I've heard of sunscreen, just choose to ignore it but yes please explain your choice of an Alaskan cruise."

"Okay well I have always wanted to see the icebergs and ice caps and we can see polar bears and all the cool wildlife along the horizons and such and go whale watching, which you always wanted to do." He said and he got me there, I had always wanted to see whales, but we could see dolphins in the Caribbean. "Then we are trying to build a relationship, we can talk, cuddle up by the fire and just be us. Also there is no way any of our friends would be at the places we stop, when they could be in the Caribbean, we would be completely alone and fires are always romantic." He said and I had to smile. He had thought it through and really wanted to give this a shot. But I wasn't sexy in parkas and snow suits, much sexier in a bikini and well him shirtless, wasn't disappointing either.

"Wouldn't a fire be more suitable when we are actually officially together" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not into the sexual aspect right away" He said and I blushed. Great now that was into my mind which brought me back to him being shirtless on a beach. "But please continue, explain your reasoning for the Caribbean" He said and now it was my turn.

"Well first off we wouldn't be freezing and could wear normal clothes which are a lot more attractive than parkas and snow suits. We could lie on a beach and see lots of interesting islands that you could never have a chance to again. You can go snorkeling along the reefs and you've always wanted to with the turtle and sting rays swimming all around and maybe even swim with dolphins or see them. Plus I will wear a bikini." I said embarrassingly trying to use my body to persuade him that was wrong wasn't it?

"That would only be a bonus, plus you would just enjoy seeing me shirtless don't deny it, but I never said that couldn't happen in Alaska. I am not paying for two rooms, we would be sharing one, I tend to sleep shirtless." He said grinning.

"Yeah were we are freezing in Alaska, you would be shirtless?"

"They have heat Mitchie, and snorkeling is cool and stuff but we can do that on the coast, Alaska is different, if we do this, then next time we will go somewhere warm. Plus warm places are mostly for honeymoons." He said smiling and I looked at him.

"We aren't even officially a thing yet, let's not jump into other vacations, let alone marriage" I said and he chuckles.

"I was just stating the facts, now please can we do what I want this time. We would for sure be alone and we can be all romantic and I can try to woo you" He said and as corny as it was I started blushing. I knew he could be romantic but did I want all the romance, who am I kidding, I am a hopeless romantic, of course I did.

"Fine but I am not promising you will succeed in that" I said and he smiled huge.

"I won't fail Mitch" He said in a challenging tone and I nodded.

"If you say so, so I guess we should really think about booking it and buying parkas" I said and he laughed at me.

"Yeah we should, and you will look good in anything, you are beautiful on the inside, the outside doesn't matter." He said and I glared. "But you are on the outside too" He added and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go jerk" I said laying money on the table then led the way out to the sidewalk, leaving the magazines untouched as we headed into town towards a travel agency. I was sure he already had the cruise picked out. He could worry about that, now I just needed clothes, and well enjoy my time with Shane. As much as I wanted it to be warm, I would be with him, alone and we would hopefully be starting a romantic relationship, which honestly is probably what I wanted most, even more than a Caribbean vacation.

Finally, four weeks later it was Thursday night, the night before the beginning of spring break. Well Shane and I still had class tomorrow but we were skipping them to fly out to where we would get on the boat for the Alaskan cruise, which I was getting excited about now. It was 5 days and Shane promised we would do fun things, and things that I would want to do well we were docked and on the boat.

I had my huge suitcase packed with mostly new clothes as well as a few of my favorite sweaters I already had. I was even able to pack my bikini has they as a sauna and hot tub in a gym on the cruise ship, so I could maybe get to see Shane shirtless a couple of times, plus hot tubs were always kind of romantic and well steamy, literally. I shook that out of my head as I finished putting some last minute things into my back pack I was bringing along as a carry on.

Shane was picking me up at 6:30 am as our plane left at 8, then we would board the boat when we got to Anchorage, I believe it was called. I trusted Shane, so I knew he wouldn't show me danger, but I had made it very clear he did owe me, and he knew all too well that he did.

I decided to have a quick shower and got dressed into my comfy pyjamas after drying my hair. I texted Shane saying goodnight and that I would see him in the morning. It was only 9:00 but we were getting up early and had a long day ahead of us, and I really liked my sleep. I crawled into bed, turned my light off and closed my eyes letting my body drift into unconsciousness.

It was now 4:00 pacific time and we had got on the boat an hour ago and it was getting ready to pull out and start along the water way. I was excited now and was unpacking as we had made our way into our cabin. It was small but had a queen size bed, and well I guess I would be cuddling with Shane, other than in front of a fire, oh well, at least I wouldn't freeze to death.

Shane hadn't stop smiling and I was glad he was happy, that would eventually make me happy, I would enjoy this for him, after all the outcomes could be beneficial for both of us, we could finally be a couple, because it had happened and not because we had forced it.

I finished unpacking and sat on the bed waiting for Shane to finish. I was getting really tired as we were up early and travelling just tires everyone out normally. We were just going to the main cafeteria place and getting dinner. Tomorrow we had the fancy captain's dinner which I didn't mind. Tomorrow though we were docking at our first place and me and Shane would then get on a boat for a whale watching tour which I had picked and he seemed like he would enjoy that as well.

"You tired?" I heard him ask and the bed shift knowing he was sitting beside me and I turned to look at him smiling melting into his brown eyes, I have always loved.

"Yeah a little, I would like to eat something before I go to sleep; I could probably sleep through most of the night." I said and he nodded.

"Alright, I could use a rest myself, let's go grab something to eat" He said standing up and I took his hand as he helped me up. He always did that and let go but this time he just held my hand locking our fingers as I smiled and walked with him out of our cabin heading towards the cafeteria dining area. I smiled as our hands stayed locked and I noticed how soft his hands were, it didn't even feel weird, maybe we would be a couple. I guess we will see.

I just sat down at a two person table in the dining area after retrieving an amazing looking meal. You had a choice of lemon chicken or beef, then roast potatoes or mashed, then there was a vegetable medley. I got the chicken, mashed potatoes and vegetables as Shane got the beef, roast potatoes and vegetables. I knew he loved lemon chicken and when I gave him a look all he said was we can share then we headed to the table. I had grabbed some water as he grabbed a glass of milk. Which brings us to sitting down and I have a smile plastered onto my face.

I don't know why, if it was how I felt when he took my hand or the fact that we were actually doing this. All I could do was smile hugely at him. I watched as he split his plate in half and did the same with mine switching the half of our meals.

"Well that works" I said giggling and he smiled.

"It does, now how about we enjoy this dinner, then we can head back to our room and get some sleep before tomorrow, we will most likely see whales!" He said and I smiled nodding not saying anything and start eating.

"So full" I groaned pushing my plate away as he chuckled and finished the rest of his then mine. Boys seriously are bottomless pits, they can put away so much and for Shane can still stay thin, but he was all muscle so I guess it worked for him.

"Yeah that was amazing now you keep yawning let's get you to bed missy." He said chuckling as we stood and put the dishes in the box near the garbage. He took my hand as I locked our fingers and we went back to our cabin.

Once there I used the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth and got changed into pyjamas pants and a sweater. I walked out seeing Shane in a pair of plaid pyjama pants. I walked over sitting beside him crawling under the blankets, as he followed then I looked at him.

"I think this just might be fun" I said and he smiled.

"I think so too, night Mitch" He said giving me a hug I returned then pulled back and he caught my eyes as I, his.

"Shane…" I said slowly.

"Mhm" He said and then he leaned in and I let my eyes flutter closed as our noses brushed gently and our lips caught each other's then I pulled back smiling as was he.

"A little weird" He asked and I giggled.

"Just a little" I whispered back and kissed him again and he kissed back, getting less weird by the minute. I just decided to focus on his lips and they were amazing when the fact that he was my best friend disappeared.

I pulled back in time to yawn not wanting to yawn into his mouth. "You need to sleep" He whispered kissing my cheek.

"Can we cuddle" I asked lying down and he nodded.

"Course" He said wrapping his arms around me as I lean against him, my head on his chest. I feel very comfortable, happy that we already kissed and listen to his heartbeat even out as I fall asleep in his arms.

It was 9:30 the next day and we were just in line waiting to get on the boat for the whale watching tout. Shane and I were dressed really warm as it was cold and there was a chill wind tinting my cheeks a little pink as I pulled my hat firmly over my ears so they stayed warm. Shane was behind me his arms firmly wrapped around me. It was weird how we were so comfortable with this already.

We finally got onto the boat and a whole bunch of us stood on the deck by the rail scanning the water, binoculars fastened around our necks. We borrowed them but we bought photo cards we put in them to take pictures that we can keep of the whales, and it will show the vision through the binoculars, so they could be almost up close pictures.

"SHANE" I squealed lifting my hand out pointing in front of us where there were whales and I instantly started snapping pictures they were gorgeous. I faintly heard Shane mumble you didn't have to scream in my ear then knew he was looking as well. I was smiling this was what almost got me on the cruise ship, they were gorgeous, I was so happy we came to Alaska now.

After a few more sighting sand many pictures we made our way back to the dock and we removed our photo cards giving back our binoculars. It was about 1:00 and the ship wasn't leaving until four. I grabbed Shane's hands and we were heading down the docks.

"Want to go into town for a lunch date, and then back to the boat" He asked and I smiled.

"A lunch date sounds great" I said giggling at the word date. We weren't wasting time. We made our way to a small restaurant where we both got fresh fish and chips and they ended up being delicious. Shane paid since it was a date and his treat. My heart was fluttering that maybe we could be a true couple by the end; we had now had our first date.

We locked hands after we left around 2 and headed back to the boat, now raining and really cold. We arrived on the boat and I was shivering as we made our way to the cabin. "Mitch you okay?" Shane asked hugging me trying to get me warmer.

"I just need out of the wet clothes, a hot shower and we need to get ready for the dinner" I said and he nodded.

"Okay if you need anything just ask." he said making sure I was okay and I nodded.

"I promise. I will be out in a little bit." I said walking into the bathroom stripping and jumping into the water I turned to hot my body relaxing under the heat as I stopped shivering. I ran my hands through my damp hair, the water feeling amazing against my body.

I wrapped a towel around my body and stepped into the room after noticing I forgot clothes. It took 2 seconds for Shane too look up going wide eyed as I stopped. "Sorry I forgot clothes." I said heading towards the dresser. I tried to ignore his eyes but he was a man with manly needs and he was hot and I didn't know if I should get dressed. I noticed he had been shirtless in only pants.

"It is wrong to say you are totally sexy right now?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No but we should get ready we don't want to be late. We aren't there yet."

"I know just saying" He said and I grabbed my nice clothes going back to the bathroom.

I got changed into the one dress I brought. It was a long sleeve dress that went to my knees. I put on stockings so I was warmer. I blew dry my hair so I was warm then walked out. "You can shower Shane" I said and watch him retrieve clothes and make his way to the bathroom.

After another hour, my hair and make-up was done and Shane was dressed in nice pants, a button up shirt and sports coat. He looked very handsome. We locked hands making out way to the dining room for the captain's dinner.

We all got seated at tables of 8 where we met others, they were older couples but we casually chatted with them being polite. We got served dinner and it was amazing to say the least. I was still cold though and wanted to curl up with Shane by the fire and maybe share a few kisses and then go to bed. I also knew that we had to talk though. I mean we kissed last night and it was amazing but we needed to talk about it, and I really wanted to go further, but I, being me knew that we would have to take it slow. I wanted to take it slow because I wanted it to be meaningful and I know for that, with the friendship we already have, to happen we can't rush into anything, that could in the end ruin what we share as friends. I would never want that to change unless we were a couple for well a really long time, which honestly, if it works I could see happening.

"DO you want to dance?" I heard Shane asked which brought me out of my thoughts and I smiled up at him as he had his hand out being all romantic. A few couples were already in the center of the room dancing and I couldn't say no.

"Love too" I said smiling taking his hand as he lead me to the dance floor and we started slow dancing, why did everything feel so natural with Shane, well the kiss was a little weird but only for a few seconds.

We danced to a few songs as the dance floor was getting more crowded and I was ready to curl up near a fire, or in blankets and finish off the evening. I was getting sleepy, as my routine usually consisted of me being in bed fairly early. I had also been outside a lot today getting fresh air which made me tired as well. A song was finishing so I decided to tell Shane.

"Shane could we maybe go, talk a little?" I asked knowing I had a few things I needed to tell him if we were to start a romantic relationship between us, which I believe has begun with the kisses and lunch date, not that I minded at all, but my concern and thoughts needed to be shared.

"Yeah everything okay?" He asked and I nodded

"Yeah just a few things I wanted to talk about, maybe we could go curl up by the fire in the lounge?" I asked and he smiled.

"So I can continue to woo you?" He asked cheekily and I smiled.

"We will see, but I do want to talk about us." I said and he nodded.

"Alright do you want to get changed into comfier clothes first?" He asked as we started heading out of the dining room.

"Definitely" I said and he chuckles locking our hands as we headed back to the cabin.

We get to our cabin and get changed. I put on a pair of familiar Hollister sweat pants that were really comfy. I then slipped on a t-shirt and wrapped my favorite lulu lemon sweater around my body and tied my hair up into a loose ponytail. I walk out of the bathroom seeing Shane in a pair of his plaid pyjama pants. He was also in a sweater, but form American Eagle, which looked comfy.

"You ready Mitch?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah" I smiled as we locked hands and we started towards the lounge in the boat where there was constantly a roaring fire in the fireplace.

We arrived in the lounge where there was a roaring fire already in the fireplace and I smiled walking over to the couch sitting upon it as Shane grabbed a blanket then joined me wrapping the blanket around our shoulder. It was completely silent other than the crackling of the fire and I was glad we were the only ones occupying the room at this moment.

"You wanted to talk?" He whispered in a soft voice beside me, I loved his voice, I really did.

"Yeah about whatever we are becoming. Last night the kiss was a little surprising but it just happened and we aren't forcing it and that's what this whole trip started out as. I liked it a lot I just if we do to this, which I want to I want to go slow, maybe a few kisses and some cuddling but I feel we need to go slow." I said and he took my hands.

"Mitch you've been in relationships before."

"Yeah but this is different. You are my best friend and if we become something I don't want it to ruin what we have now if something doesn't work out. I think that only way we can do that is if we take it slow, one step at a time."

"Mitchie I would never let something tear us apart." He said seriously looking into my eyes and I did believe him but still lots of people have said that before.

"I do believe you Shane, just it has been said before. I want to try this but please understand that for me I need us to go slow, not rush into anything that could affect us badly. I am not going to make you wait forever or anything like that, just take it step by step and let it fall into a steady pace, but not too fast, I don't want to end up like one of the group of friends that became something, ended it and never speak again."

"That will never happen Mitchie I couldn't not speak to you. I would suffocate without you. I want to try this, so for you Mitchie we will go slowly and as for other things, everything with you will be worth a wait, this chance was." He said smiling still looking in my eyes and I smile and leaned in placing a kiss onto his lips that he returns. He really was the best kisser I had ever shared a kiss with.

Soon I was sitting against him is arms wrapped around me and we just sat in a comfortable silence knowing we would finally start our romantic relationship, as we let the darkness swallow us up in front of the gorgeous fire.

It was finally the last night of our Alaskan cruise. We were getting really close as we ever were. We went on lunch dates every day and we held hands and he even bought my flowers the other day that were in our cabin that smelled amazing and it made me smile every day knowing it was he who bought them. I was hoping when we would get back we could soon make it official, be a couple because I was really comfortable with him and he seemed to be with me. We've done nothing more than share kisses and cuddle and well hold hands but we were both okay with that, and I was thankful he understood my reasons for wanting to go slow.

I was just getting dressed as we were going for dinner then we were staying up late to watch the sunset over the horizon before we went to bed. We were always in bed before the sunset so tonight we were going to watch it. How many times could we really experience an Alaskan sunset in a lifetime?

I finished slipping on my pair of jeans and a nice green top that looked nice. I stepped out of the bathroom seeing Shane in jeans and a nice button up top. I gave him a quick kiss he returned then we made our way to the dining room for our final dinner in Alaska as we fly out tomorrow at 5:30 after we dock.

After dinner we made our way to our room and decided that since we had about 3 hours before the sunset we would just hang out. We sat on the bed and just chatted for a while about anything as he held me and kept stroking my hair which kept me calm and I really enjoyed it.

At 10:45 we got up and got dressed with our warm winter coats, toques and mitts so we were warm watching the sunset. We made our way to the deck holding hands and both leaning against the railing watching the sun starting to dip below the horizon as the boat kept creeping towards anchorage and the end of our week alone, I would miss it, but we would have time for that, we would make time for it.

We were standing there and the sun was just about gone when Shane turned towards me and I turned towards him as he held my hands smiling. "Thank you for coming on this cruise with me" He said smiling.

"Thank you Shane for convincing me on this cruise. It has been amazing and I couldn't have imagined anything or any place better." I smiled.

"Well how about I make this place just a bit better?" He asked and I smiled.

"Shane we started our romance here how can you make it much better?" I asked and it was his turn to smile.

"It's been five days. An amazing five days but I have liked you for so much longer Mitchie. I am sure you have liked me for a little longer, so Mitchie before we get off this boat and back to reality, will you step off the boat as no longer my friend and romantic interest but my girlfriend?" He asked and I didn't think it could've been much better, but he proved me wrong. He really knows how to be romantic and knowing that I was glad I was a hopeless romantic type of girl.

"Yes of course" I said smiling and we hugged as we let our lips meet. We shared our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend on the deck of a cruise ship in Alaska as the sun finally dipped behind the horizon the darkness of night surrounded us, a moment I would never forget.

There was no better way to mark the beginning of our romance together.

**A/N: So this is a cute little one-shot for the IndieCRAwards one-shot contest. I had to use six random words which I did in the beginning. **_**They were Beach, Bikini, Hello Kitty, Dr. pepper, window and Cruises**_**. I just randomly came up with it and I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Cute Smitchie fluff, needed to get back to happy Smitchie moments in a story of mine, hope you enjoy it.**

**Also the regular summer IndieCRAwards are on and you can nominate your favorite authors and stories, nominations end Friday the 15****th****. You can go to their profile and find the nomination links there.**

**~Kim**


End file.
